Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: A collection of one-shots of different Power Rangers ships.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Author's Note:** My first one-shot in this collection. It's of my favorite PR ship: Bridge and Syd from SPD! This one-shot is dedicated to **JuseaPeterson** for...well, everything. I hope you enjoy! And if you guys like it and have any new ideas, I would love to hear them and let's see what I can do! Hope you enjoy this!

 **Beta'd?** Nope, sorry. All mistakes are mine!

* * *

 **A Better Life**

Syd laughs as Bridge tells his story. Her blonde curls bounce and her eyes shine with happy tears. Bridge is telling her about a childhood mishap in his grandmother's home when he was still about eight-years-old. "And so I went to the garage, hoping they wouldn't find me forever!" Bridge finishes.

The Pink Ranger couldn't reply. She's been holding on to her stomach since the middle point of the tale. "Oh my…" she wheezes, "that was…so funny! I can't believe…you never told me…before!" She bursts into another fit of laughter.

Bridge laughs along with her. He doesn't have to wave his hand to know that she's happy.

When they're both calm, Syd asks what they should do next. Bridge tells them that they should watch an old film, the first ever Star Wars. Syd's been wanting to watch that as well so she agrees. She volunteers to get the food and beverages so Bridge can prepare the film.

Preparations for the movie didn't take long so he sits back on the couch and looks at the kitchen door. He hears Syd humming some tunes and he can't help but feel so lucky that a girl like Syd has become his. And he can't help but feel even luckier knowing that the two of them had created something so beautiful like their son, Edmund, who is sleeping upstairs.

"Bridge, start the movie if you want to!"

"I'll wait!"

He reminisces about their first time seeing each other in SPD and he wonders how they both got here. He can't even grasp the fact that he's now the Red Ranger and he's leading his own team of rangers, one of them his own wife.

" _Hi, can I sit here?"_

 _Bridge looked up and nodded. He's seen the girl somewhere before, he's just not sure where. "Sure."_

" _Thanks." The blonde girl squeezed in beside him and she looked at him for a second before moving her eyes down to his hands. "Why do you wear gloves?"_

" _I'm a psychic."_

 _The girl gasped. "You've got…_ abilities _, too?"_

" _Yes," Bridge replied. "I can guess what your abilities are with just a wave of my hand. Well, not guess. I can know. Is that grammatically correct? I'm not very sure. But…no, I don't think it's universally accepted either. But you get what I mean, don't you?"_

 _Beside him, the girl had just stared at him before nodding her head slowly. "Anyways, guess my abilities."_

 _Bridge took off his right glove and waves his hand at the girl. Seeing her aura of pink with a dash of yellow and orange and even hints of blue and green, he recognized and learned a lot about her already. "You have the ability to absorb any material and your hand replicates it. Like metal, when you touch it, your hand turns into metal, too. But you can control it, unlike me. Which is really cool."_

" _That is so cool!" she exclaimed. "And you learned that with just a wave of your hand." Bridge nodded. "I'm Syd Drew. It's a pleasure to meet you, um…"_

" _Bridge." He responds. "Bridge Carson." He placed his gloves back on and sticks out his hand. Syd shakes it back._

A voice clears their throat and Bridge is back to reality. Syd is sitting beside him, a plate full of toast in her hands. "You okay?"

Bridge smiles and takes the plate. "Very."

"Shall we start the movie?"

He replies with a 'yes' and he presses play on the remote control.

But Bridge doesn't get to pay attention to the movie. Instead, he reminisces about the times he and Syd began to fall in love. They started out as best friends. Everyone wanted to be Syd's friend, nobody wanted to be Bridge's. She was the popular idol while Bridge was the freaky nobody. But they both knew something was going on between them as time went by.

" _When you date those…actors…do you really like them?"_

 _Syd shrugged as she leafed through the magazine she was reading. "Sometimes. Not really. Most of them are just for the movie I'm working on. There are some that I like but nothing serious." She looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"_

 _Bridge stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Just a thought."_

" _He's just jealous," Sky interfered._

 _Bridge gasped and immediately defended himself. Syd just chuckled and shook her head. "Aww, Bridgey, you really shouldn't be. You know the only person I would actually date is you." That caught the trio's attention. Syd looked at her best friend before adding, "You know, hypothetically."_

 _Bridge nodded. "Right, right. Of course. Because I'm your best friend, and that means you like me. You don't like like me but you get what I mean, right? Or don't you? What I mean is—"_

" _I get it," Syd stopped him, but there's a blush on her face, "I get it."_

Things weren't awkward between them after that. They didn't brush it off but they didn't talk about it either. It wasn't until Bridge was sent back to the past with Jack and Z that they realized things weren't the same with them anymore.

" _What are we going to do about it?" Bridge asked. It was time to say goodbye to Syd. "I mean, now that I'm going to the past and you'll be here and I…I don't know if I'll ever come back."_

" _I don't want to start a relationship where we don't know what's going to happen." Syd hugged her knees and pulled her legs closer to her; Peanuts was right beside her. "We can't start this way. Promise me you'll come back and then we'll talk about it, okay?"_

 _Bridge nodded. Suddenly, he had the urge to lean closer to her and he did. Syd lessened the distance between them and they met halfway. Their lips met and they couldn't be any happier at that moment_.

When he came back, it's like the forces of nature didn't allow them to be alone. And when they were alone, they were always interrupted sooner or later. It was only after the defeat of Grumm that they managed to talk things through. They tried it out, being a couple. And they liked it.

Bridge still remembers the time he proposed to her. It was after he had returned from a mission in 2007, back when the Sentinel Knight had asked him to go back in time to team up with other past rangers. Nobody was sure if he would be able to return. But he did and as soon as he saw Syd, he dropped down on one knee and revealed to her a ring he had been keeping for awhile now.

" _Syd, I love you. I can't lose you. And I know I always ramble but I'm really speechless right now because I didn't prepare for this but," he took a deep breath, "Sydney Drew, will you marry me?"_

 _Syd was at a loss for words. She simply nodded and let Bridge put the pink diamond ring on before allowing herself to be carried by him, bridal style, and twirling her around._

It wasn't long until their wedding—well, not for Bridge, at least. He thought days went by fast because he was too happy to keep track of anything. Syd and her family's wedding planner did an amazing job and when she was finally walking down the aisle, his breath was taken away. She looked so beautiful (not that she isn't beautiful all the time, he found her gorgeous everyday) and she was his. He couldn't believe how much of a lucky guy he was. Tabloids even named him as a 'commoner from SPD', Syd hated those and made sure her agent would do something about the media sources that would well…let's just keep that a secret.

 _"Do you, Bridge Carson, take this woman to be your wife?"_

 _"I do," he replied without hesitation._

 _"And do you, Sydney Drew, take this man to be your husband?"_

 _That was the million-dollar question, not just for Bridge, but for the entire world. Sydney Drew was going to get married to some commoner from SPD and people wanted to know her answer._

 _"I do," Syd said with a smile on her face._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."_

 _Bridge and Syd leaned in closer and as soon as they kissed, flashes of the cameras around them go off. Syd had tried to assure Bridge that only the trusted media would be there but Bridge didn't really care, just as long as he and Syd would have their happily ever after._

"You're not paying attention," Syd says, interfering him from his line of thought.

Bridge let out a short chuckle. "Sorry, I was thinking of some…important memories."

Syd smiles and nods. "We can always re-start the movie if you want."

"As much as I love Star Wars, I memorize it way too much." They both let out a laugh.

"The baby kicked," Syd says. Her hands immediately go to her belly and she smiles. "Anastacia just kicked."

Bridge, excited, places his hand on Syd's belly and grins. "She did, she really did!"

"Hopefully when she kicks again Edmund would be with us. I'm sure he'll be very excited."

Bridge smiles and nods then kisses Syd's cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"And you know I love you back?" Syd replies.

Bridge nods and leans on the couch, bring Syd with him. "I can't ask for a better life."

"Me too, Bridgey. Me too." She sighs happily before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

 **So, again, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll definitely be posting more since I had so much fun! If you want a list of the ships I'm very willing to do, check my profile. If it's not there, let's talk about it. :) I hope for some reviews from ya'll! Thank you!**


End file.
